User blog:Maple Kitsune/Ice Dragon(Howto battle guide)
How to defeat the ice dragon using peaceful ways https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot105.jpgFirstly,venture to the snowfields to find an ice dragon.https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot123.jpgIt took me one night to find an Ice dragon...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot125.jpgAnd I feel awkward we are so close to each other...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot126.jpgHe's so cute that I lost my will to kill it,but I must defeat it!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot180.jpgI sent my Shiki to negotiate with mr.ice to surrender .https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot181.jpgThe two dragon are whispering quitely...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot182.jpgTheir discussion was so intense and heated that its almost evening.https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot183.jpgAnd finally Shiki convinced mr.Ice to defeat himself.YAY!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot136.jpgAnd miss Yeti tells her husband about the epic battle. Aww,don't we love dragons? Yes? Don't you feel so sad when you have to resort violence towards these magnificent creatures? Well,I am with you! To protect these beautiful creatures from the brink of extinction,we must defeat these mythical creatures in order to complete the wizards quest with diplomatic measures. Not only you complete your quest,the dragons can stay home with their family too. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. Yes,they do have a family. To do so,we have to negotiate with the dragon peacefully by using the dragon language or Th'uum(this is not Skybutts,its just pure coincidence). Luckily,you don't have to understand the dragon language to negotiate with them. Instead your pet dragon understands what are these wild dragons are talking about and able to have a nice conversation with them. You might be thinkin' that "what the kusotarre are you thinking about bruh? That dragon breathed ice at me I almost died! Kono yarou,''Dragon! ''Doke temae!!!" Well,it seems that you failed to understand the dragon language. Dragons are such diplomatic beings that has lived for over a 1,000 years and they are so strong and smart. Breathing lightning,fire and ice towards you are the way they say''hello!'' to you because they want to be polite. If they breathe ice,fire and lightning at you all at the same time...that ain't gonna happen. Because THAT JUST AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!(unless you're Sanae Kochiya or someone who can make miracles to happen). Alright,lets cut to the chase to the steps of negotiating a wild dragon to surrender to you without bloodshed.Today I will have my assistant Shiki the obsidian dragon to demonstrate peace between dragons. First,I will ride on Shiki around the snowy mountains and lands around until the majestic icy blue dragon appears in the morning which is 7:30a.m now live on scene. We are still in airborne condition where the sky is still clear and crispy feeling in the air with snow falling through the skies. Everything is calm and solemn with the good weather. We are having health potion and bread as our lunch at 1:47p.m. As we are taking a sky tour for a very long time already so I decided to head back to my base of operations for some sleep at 9:00p.m. But,it seems our base have a visitor... The ice dragon appeared! I immediately teleports Shiki away to prevent the both of them fighting,and I wear my magical imaginary super duper non-existant sugoi desuyo densetsu armor. I interviewed the ice dragon carefully outside my base to further understand what dragons are actually been doing to us rather than going FUUS ROAR DUH at us(lit.your next line is!) as shown in the picture top right. I sent Shiki towards the ice dragon after I explained to her not to attack the dragon. THE NEXT DAY Here goes the interview:'''Hello dragon,may I ask whats your name is?(I am holding a draconian translator in my hands while hiding on top of a tree. They seems to be whispering rather than breathing fire and ice.) Mr.Ice:My name is Ice,people call me Mr.Ice. Shiki:Where do you live? Mr.Ice:On the igloo behind your fancy shipyard... Shiki:!!! How do you know the shipyard was mine? Mr.Ice:... Shiki:... I think my draconian translator has ran out of battery so...yeah... OH DEAR,its almost evening and they are still whispering i am so tired,i'm so sick of this! Then Mr.Ice plays dead and Shiki walks her way balk to my base,triumphing with an aura of victory. Miss Yeti was so shocked of the situation so she runs her way back to her hubby who works at the shipyard as a mechanic and chase away those damned ice trolls(Elementals). They will tell the story about "how a dragon can make the other dragon passout by standing next to each other for hours while breathing heavily",That story with that long donkey title will be the best story ever to be told to grandchildren for ages to come. '''THE END 'Seriously,how to face to face with the Ice dragon' https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot185.jpgIt seems to be plotting something bad...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot120.jpgUWAHHH!A DRAGON IN MY BASE!!!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot122.jpgAnd its taking a nap after I punched it in the face! Its just a prank bruh,Now the real stuff is here! PREPARATION *'''Fight ice elementals to get mana potions if you would like to use magic and level up your dragon pet to lvl.15~lvl.30. *Wear a set of warrior armor,any shield you want,and a skeleton helmet. *Bring alot of food to regain yours and your pets health. *Longsword is the ideal weapon to fight the ice dragon melee unless you have better weapons. '''THE FIGHT You will hear some weird trumpeting noises or dragon breathing sounds nearby when an ice dragon is close to you. Muster all the courage you have,do not stay on ground unless you know what you are doing. Instead fly toward the dragon,drinking mana potions from time to time and keep an eye on your health bar,make sure you are healthy.bring alot of longswords or fire magic with you and stay close to the dragon to attack it as much as possible. Rather than dodging its attacks(which is a very difficult thing to do),attack it with any weapon you got until its health goes to red(which is lower than 150). The dragon will back a little bit after attacking you every time making your life harder to keep in range. Make sure you don't get lost while keeping up with the dragon. Plus,even through the ice dragon is not a boss battle creature,it will never really run away when its health is critcal and it will fight you to the death. YOUR DRAGON This one is pretty much self explainatory,if your dragon can dish out 150Hp+ damage to any other mobs,you can just sit back and watch your dragon beat the crap out of it. The suggested level for your dragon to battle with ice dragon will be: *Lvl.1~14(Very difficult and your dragon will die very easily) *Lvl.15~20(Your dragon will have a hard time battling and will take a long time to finish the battle) *Lvl.21~30(This is the optimum lvl to have a fair match between yours and the ice dragon) *Lvl.31~40(Very easy,Your dragon will maybe finish off the ice dragon in less than 30seconds) *Lvl.41~50(Child's play,Your dragon is invincible and the ice dragon will have no match at all) LOOTS The dragon will drop:Dragon scales(common),Dragon Heartx1(kinda common),Bones(common),Crystal swordx1(Very rarely),once the dragon is dead. Notes *Its easier said than done actually for beginners,mid-players should have no problem at defeating the ice dragon at all but can be still challenging if not prepared well enough. *This ice dragon will be your first mini boss match after you completed Paula's(werewolves),Ted(city building) and Aaron's quest(Warrior armor recipe...which is your first real boss match against Aragog the tarantula) by seeing the Wizard. *For end-game players,this dragon is considered the most easiest to farm and beat the crap out of it. I think some of you didn't see fire dragon(second hardest creature to defeat) and maybe Ashkore(The second strongest dragon) and the end game Dragon Lord(the most hardest and annoying boss match.) *For newbies,you can just forget about the dragon. I was once a newbie in this game and was so terrified of the dragon I will always runaway from it. But now it was the dragon who's afraid of me claiming its life! *Some people say that if you managed to trap the ice dragon into those tall birch trees,it would be so helpless and even a newbie can kill it with patience. But,I still recommend you to be cautious about that since it can breath frostbite at you. *Mid game players(lvl.27+) are the most suitable to battle the ice dragon. Otherwise,you can train your pet and yourself to a bit more so that you are well prepared. *Remember to equip your armor! Don't let your fancy and precious armor go to waste in your treasure chest because they are crafted to protect you! You can always craft alot of armor and repair it whenever you want to. *You should consider to build an animal farm so that you can have food. Plus,these farms will make your neighbourhood looks alot better. *Take good care of your dragon,let it rest and give it food to eat and it will become stronger eventually by battling alot of foes.(If your pet dies,you will have to spend 400+diamonds to revive it or wait for 4 or 5hours for it to revive.) ENJOY THE WORLD OF BLOCK STORY! Category:Blog posts